Will He, Will She Not?
by ChloboShoka
Summary: A one shot set in 2-4. Will Powers plucks up the courage to ask Adrian out on a date.


**Will He, Will She Not?**

Author's note: I'm back again with another one shot. It's from the kink meme again and I hope the OP and Will/Adrian fans like it.

He never had a girlfriend in his life. He didn't really have many close friends too when he was at school. Hos solitude and struggling at school lead him to become passionate at drama. In drama he could be whatever he wanted to be; a king, a police man, a hero, a villian or even a princess. His drama teacher never gave up hope on him despite letting nerves constantly getting the better of him.

Reading the Battle Royale novel had changed his life. He didn't want the storyline to become reality and there was so much on the telly not appropriate for children anymore. He wanted to star in a show suitable for all ages.

The school pervert Salucious Manella (but everyone called him sweaty Sal) had a dream. A dream to create an epic adventure that would sell millions. Never would Will have thought that he would never have Sal as a colleague in years to go. Still, it was no surprise that Sal had not changed one bit since school.

He had an amazing time achieving his dream and even achieved more than he ever wished for. It was not his decision to drop down from his roll to be replaced by Matt Engarde, but Sal and Will's dreams have come to life. Will couldn't have asked for anything for. He had a confidence shake up when being accused of murdering Jack Hammer but he's hoping he's man enough for winning Adrian Andrews over.

The chances of Adrian hooking with Will were very slim. Then again, so were Will's dreams of being an accomplished actor. He asked himself why would Adrian want him when there was much more attractive men in the celebrity world. He had heard all sorts of rumours about her live life and sexuality. He bought some flowers for her for doing such a good job for Matt.

Will had sprayed his feet with odour spray ten times and brushed his teeth five times. He was hoping to dress to impress Adrian. A bucket of roses grasped firmly in his hand with a bright grin on the go.

"Okay," Will said to himself. "Here goes!"

A lot of things were swimming in Will's head right now. Will Adrian snap at her for being too mushy? Will she cringe at him being too romantic? Will she just laugh or throw the flowers back in her face. Or will simply nothing happen at all? The more nervous he got the more questions he started to ask himself, none of them he could give a clear response to. What was a man to do in a situation like this?

He walked up to Adrian's dressing room or office as she would like to call it. He had around thirty seconds to wash his nerves away. It reminded him about the time he once asked a girl out and someone threw milkshake in his hair. The girl said no but said something at the end as well. Then a light bulb flicked on in his brain and he remembered it! The girl told him to be himself. In 8th Grade he tried to be as manly as he could, hiding his shy feminine side away. But the girl used to have a crush on him until after 8th grade.

It wasn't the news he wanted to hear, but he was glad he was turned down because he learned a lesson. Even with all the acting he still had to be himself.

He took three deep breathes and knocked on the door.

No response.

"Mr. Powers," a voice behind him gave Will a jump and he accidentally pushed the person behind him to the floor.

"Oops..." Will Muttered, then when he noticed it was Adrian Andrews he pushed to the floor. He went on to roar, "I'm so sorry Adrian!"

"It's okay," Adrian replied. "I'm not hurt at all."

"Oh by the way I got you some flowers for your hard work," Will mumbled very quickly.

"Sorry?" Adrian raised an eyebrow. "Can you that again I couldn't hear. Nice flowers by the way."

"Yeah thanks," Will chuckled soothing to itch on his head. "I actually got them for you," he passed them over.

"Aww thanks," Adrian smiled. "That's so nice of you."

"I was actually wondering if you wanted to have a date with me some time? You know like a dinner?"

"Sounds okay, I'll have to see when I'm free. I'll think about it," Adrian replied. "I'll call you. Right now I'm pretty busy."

"Yeah," Will said. "I'll..." he gave an award pause. "I'll see you later."

"Bye."

Will was in great hope he was hoping to hear something by the end of next week. However, a couple days later some things didn't go quite to plan. It caused Adrian's response to be more than a little delayed. Juan Corrida was murdered and Matt hired Shelly De Killer to do the dirty business for him. The man he saw so much potential in had been a villain and blackmailer the whole time.

And he only just found out how much Adrian was truly suffering. And once he got the chance to see Adrian, he was going to give her a great big hug.

_Dear Will,_

_I'm sorry it took a long time to reply. There's lots of things that have been going on lately. If you can meet me outside where Bluecorp used to be. I'll be waiting outside there for you._

_I've quit my job, I've tried too hard to be like Celeste and failed. I'm seeing a therapist at the moment and hopefully I'll get a huge confidence boost. I know I'll manage to pay my bills fine, I've saved lots of money and I've never treated myself._

_So I guess the dinner is on me. I've changed my number, so I'll give it to you tomorrow at 6:00 PM. I know you'll be there._

_Your friend, Adrian._


End file.
